


Wrong treatment

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jos Verstappen Bashing, M/M, Protective Valtteri Bottas, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Arriving early at the grid one day, Valtteri hears something that makes him worried





	1. Gut feeling

**Author's Note:**

> After a few years I have picked up on writing again, so excuse me if I’m abit rusty. Also please not that English isn’t my first language and this isn’t beta’d so all mistakes are my own.

The grid was almost completely empty when Valtteri made his way to his motor home. He liked to arrive early to enjoy the quietness, just before the circus that is a race weekend started. He was just walking past the Red Bull facility when he heard voices. He wasn’t sure why it had grabbed his attention as it wasn’t strange to hear people talk, but as he listened more closely he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. He wasn’t able understand what was being said, but the way the main voice sounded sent shivers down his spine. It sounded like the man who spoke was trying very hard to keep his voice normal and to not yell.

Going on instinct Valtteri made his way to the back of the Red Bull building, stopping just before the end of the wall. Although everything in him was screaming that something was off, he didn’t want to take the risk he was wrong. Carefully he looked around the corner and what he saw made him clench his hand into fists.

Just around the corner he saw Max and Jos Verstappen. That wasn’t what angered him. No it was the stance of the older man as he all but yelled at his son. Max himself stood there looking defeated, his head low with his shoulders hanging and his arms wrapped around himself. It wasn’t something he was used to from the younger man. Max always seemed mature for his age, knowing what he was doing the moment he stepped into Formula 1. This what he saw before him was far from that image.

Of course he too had heard the rumors that Jos was far from father of the year, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Now though Valtteri felt like it might be just the top of the iceberg. Sadly there wasn’t anything he could do as Jos technically wasn’t doing anything wrong. He couldn’t understand Dutch, so he had no idea what the older man was saying. Making him unable to judge if Jos had a reason to be angry with his son or not.

His gut feeling made him stay though and with Jos his back to him and Max his lowered eyes, he wasn’t really worried about being spotted. The angry word flow from Jos continued for a while, with Max just standing there. The only movement from the younger was when he sees to thighten his arms around himself even more, making Valtteri feel even more concerned. It almost seemed like Jos his rant was coming to an end when he heard Daniel’s name being dropped. The next second Max his head was up, a sudden fire in his eyes as he was angrily saying something to his dad.

Jos was slightly taken back by that, or just the fact that his son would dare to say something back. But what happened next had Valtteri moving before he knew what he was doing. Instinctively rushing over to the two and grabbing Jos his wrist before his hand could connect with his son’s face.

Furious Valtteri used the combination of the older man’s shock and the hold he had om the man’s wrist to make him take a few steps back. Placing himself between father and son.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Jos spitted out. “You have no business getting involved in this. This is between me and my son.” As he was angrily telling Valtteri this, he was also trying to pull his arm free from Valtteri’s grip, but the Finn wouldn’t budge.

“You made it my business the moment you raised your hand to your son.” Valtteri told him icily calm, but inside he was burning with anger.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jos argued.

Valtteri twisted the older man’s wrist a little, making him wince “Oh no? So I didn’t just witness a father ready to hit his son?” The words came out ice cold. Colder than he ever thought he was capable of. “So I suggest you run along before I call security.”

He was bluffing, he had no way of contacting securit, but Jos didn’t need to know that and he hoped his cold demeanor would help make the lie even more convincing.

The almost scared look Jos gave him told him it worked, even better than he expected. The older his eyes darted from him, to his son, to his surroundings and back. “Okay.” He finally said and Valtteri was sure to grab his wrist just a little bit thighter before finally letting it go.

“Good. Now leave.”

Jos didn’t need to be told twice, but not before telling them ‘that this wasn’t over’, before he hurriedly made his was back to the front of the Red Bull building.

Rolling his eyes Valtteri tried to calm his anger before he turned towards Max. The younger driver had an unreadable expression on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Why did you do that?” It looked like Max was trying to be angry with him, but even he himself noticed that he was failing.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Max titled his head slightly to the sight and looked at him with surprised eyes. It made Valtteri wonder if he was the first one who had witnessed something like this and actually did something about it. The thought was chilling and he truly hoped he was wrong. “Look, I know that he is your father and I don’t know what you two were arguing about. But no father should hit his son.”

“And what if I deserved it?” Max almost demanded.

Valtteri got the feeling the stubbornness was an defense, like Max didn’t want to look weak. As though proving his point the younger put his hands on his hips. So instead of giving Max the response he wanted or was trying to provoke, he simply raised an eyebrow. “Did you?”

Max narrowed his eyes for a moment, before his demeanor changed. A sigh escaping his lips as his shoulders dropped. He suddenly looked so tired and broken, that Valtteri instantly pulling him into a hug.

“Why don’t you come with me to my motor home?” He suggested as he silently added ‘and far away from your father.’

For a second he thought Max was going to argue, but instead the younger just nodded as he looked absolutely defeated.

Keeping one arm around Max his shoulders, he guided him towards his motor home. Carefully keeping an eye on his surrounding, but the older Verstappen was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Talking

Valtteri was watching Max sleep with worried eyes. The younger man was almost curled up into a ball on the bed and the fact that he slept so easily made him wonder how much sleep Max had gotten lately. But they would talk about that later, right now he was considering his option on how to handle the situation. He knew Jos was sure to be there the whole weekend, as it was Spa, pretty much a home race for Max. But if he had anything to say about it, Jos would be as far away from his son as possible. Part of him wanted to just barge into Horner’s office and demand they kept Jos away from the grid and Max, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Mostly because he didn’t know how Max would react if he did that and he wasn’t about to break the trust Max had in him. Secondly he wasn’t convinced Horner would believe him. The man didn’t know him really and there was no prove of the incident ever happening, so it would be his words against Jos’s. No the only option was if Max himself went to talk to Horner. He just hoped Max was up to it.

“Val?” A sleepy voice sounded from the bed. He had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn’t even realized Max was waking up. 

“I’m here.” He told the younger with a soft smile. “How are you feeling?”

Sitting up Max wrapped his arms around his knees. “I’m not sure.” He finally answered.

Valtteri nodded, the whole situation might be a little strange and confusing to Max. Not to mention that he didn’t know what kind of damage Jos had already done to his son. Not so much physically, but mentally. 

“But I do feel safe.” Those words surprised him but also made Valtteri smile, while Max his cheek turned slightly pink. 

Taking a seat opposite of Max on the bed, Valtteri made sure to sit close to the younger, but not enough to make him feel crowded. “Max, I know this must be difficult for you and you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to. Although it would mean a lot to me if you did.” He started carefully. “Has your father ever hurt you before?”

Max looked at him for a second, with big scared eyes before he quickly lowered them. For a minute Valtteri was sure he had made a mistake to ask him this, but then the younger started to slowly shake his head.

“No, not really.” Sniffeling, Max played with the edge of his sleeve. “I mean, he has slapped me before. Like…., like he wanted to do today, but…. He never beat me or anything like that.” The younger shuddered. “I… I think that he wanted to, but…. he always seemed to be afraid to leave marks or something.” 

Nodding Valtteri. Suppressing his own anger he took Max his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Thank you for telling me this.”

The gesture was returned with a wobbly smile. “Thank you for stopping him.” Then he deverted his eyes and seem to shrank into himself. It made Valtteri frown, wondering what was going on in the other one his head. 

“Has anyone done that for you before.”

Max shook his head. “I think that there are people who suspected something, but no one ever asked or they choose to ignore it.” He laughed bitterly. “They probably didn’t expect me to be so weak.”

That last sentence hit Valtteri hard. How dare Jos make Max believe that he was weak. Asshole! Feeling his anger rise, he was quick to force it down again. This wasn’t the time for him to get angry, nor did he want to scare Max with it.

“Max, look at me.” When Max refused to do so, Valtteri gently grabbed his chin to make him do so. “You are not weak! I don’t know what your father has told you, but you are one of the strongest guys that I know.” Giving Max a moment to process those words, before continuing, “You were only seventeen when you got into this crazy circus that is Formula 1. Everybody wanted to see what you could or couldn’t do. An enormous amount of pressure for someone so young and something I take it hasn’t changed since.” Max shook his head. “Yet here you are, 3 years later proving all those who didn’t believe in you, that wanted to see you fail wrong! That make you strong Max.”

“You really think so?” It sounded so uncertain and he noticed Max worrying his lip.

“I know so.” He reassured him. Feeling determined to prove that to Max, he felt like it was time to tell the younger about his plan. “You know what would make you even stronger?” Max shook his head, his eyes both questioning and scared. “Getting away from your father.” 

“No, no, I can’t.” Shaking his head furiously. “He has done so much for me Val, I can’t just leave him.”

“And no one will take that away.” Valtteri could imagine that Jos has done a lot to help him in the early stages of his career. Helping his son move from karts to eventually a Formula 1 car. “But be honest with me, the way he is acting now, is that helping you or not?” 

He wasn’t ready to see tears rolling over Max his cheeks as the young man looked at him with pained eyes. “I can’t. I just can’t.”

Valtteri knew he shouldn’t push anymore, so instead he tried an different approach. “Okay Max. It’s okay if you’re not ready.” Giving the younger man’s shoulder a squeeze. “Do you want to tell me, what you two were arguing about earlier?” 

He saw Max swallowing before he started to speak. “He want me to step up my game. Said that I have to start driving better, to not make mistakes any more. I’m the number one driver, so I can’t fail anymore.”

This was just a small recap, he knew that Jos must have said a hell of a lot more. But this was what it came down to. In Jos his eyes his son couldn’t make mistakes and had to be goddamn perfect. Not to mention that he was already pushing Max into the number one driver position. Something he wasn’t sure Red Bull would agree on, even with Daniel leaving the team after this season.

“And what about Daniel?” He asked softly. From what he had seen the Aussie was a touchy subject for Max and he couldn’t deny that it made him a little curious. “I mean, when your dad talked about him, you got angry.”

Chuckling sadly, Max wiped new tears away. “It’s all his fault!”

Valtteri frowned. “Daniel’s?”

“No my dad’s.” There was an anger in those words that gave Valtteri hope. Anger and frustration towards his father would make it easier for Max to see his point and to turn against him. “From the start of the season he’s been causing…” Max growled in frustration and made an hand gesture. Valtteri instantly understood he couldn’t find the word he wanted in English. “He has been causing trouble, between Dan and me. Manipulating the two of us.” He was full out crying now. Shoulders shaking as he spoke. “We’ve always been close, but now it seems like we are miles apart and I miss him. I miss my fiend, miss my brother and now at the end of the season he is leaving the team…. Leaving me.” The last part was barely a whisper. 

Valtteri pulled him in his arms and almost into his lap, hugging him as the younger cried. He had known that there had been a distance growing between the Red Bull drivers, but he had no idea how bad things had gotten and how much it was hurting Max. He added talking with Daniel to his mental list of things to do, as he rubbed shooting circles on Max his back.

After a while Max seemed to calm down. His sobs now just sniffles, when all the sudden he pushed away from Valtteri which such force that he almost send the Finn backward off the bed. As he refound his balance again, he saw Max angrily rubbing his tear streaks away. 

“I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?” He huffed. “My dad has ruined my friendship with Daniel. Is pushing me to be impossibly perfect and is constantly yelling at me when I make a mistake or refuse to listen to him.” A hand was run through his already messy hair. “And here I am, not wanting to get away from him.”

Valtteri sighed. “Max it’s okay if you’re not ready to do so.” He hated seeing the younger beat himself up about it. “I understand. He is still your father.”

“That’s just the thing, he already got so much in my head that I didn’t want to get away.” Determined eyes lock with Valtteri’s. “And if I don’t go now, he will only manipulate me more into believing his vision.” That made total sense to Valtteri. “Hell he already turned Daniel against me, or us against each other. He will do the same with Pierre and probably everyone else I will get close to. Well no more. I am done!”

Valtteri fought the urge to clap, but he did give Max an proud smile. He didn’t know what made things suddenly click in Max his mind, but he was happy it did. 

“So what do I do now?” Max asked him. Looking for guidance, that he was more than willing to give.

“How about you go talk to Horner. He has the power to keep your father away from the Red Bull garage and possible the grid as well.” As Max took in those words, Valtteri could see the fear returning to his eyes. “You don’t have to do it alone. I can come with you if you want?”

Max tilted his head and took in Valtteri for a moment, making the Finn feel slightly uncomfortable. “You would do that for me?”

Nodding Valtteri told him. “Of course.” 

That made Max smile and with his own nod they agreed to go talk to Christian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the idea for this chapter completely in my head, but really found myself struggling to write it. I wanted Max to me manipulated and hurt by his fathers actions, but not (yet) to the part were he either started believing his fathers lies or was to fearful to do anything. Anyway I found it hard to write the emotions, reactions and even the English language (yes the Max bit was me while writing this :P). I do hope it lives up to the expectations, so please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!!


	3. Talk with Christian

Max was squeezing his hand almost painfully as they made their way to Christian Horner’s office. Valtteri knew that the looks they were given made Max feel anxious, but he couldn’t blame them. It wasn’t every day you’d see Max Verstappen and Valtteri Bottas walk into the Red Bull facility together. Hell before this they might have never been seen together, as in just the two of them. So of course people were going to wonder what was going on. 

Valtteri gave a little squeeze of his own as they reached Horner’s door. “Are you ready?”

Max looked fearful and like he was ready to run, but still he nodded.

“The honor is yours.” Valtteri told him, gesturing to the door.

Biting his lip, Max raised a shaky hand. Looking at the him once more, the Finn gave him an encouraging smile, before Max firmly knocked on the door.

A “come in” was heard from inside the room and Valtteri opened the door.

Looking up from his papers, a look of shock crossed Horner’s face before he quickly schooled his features. “Mr. Bottas what can I do for you?”

Not giving in to his urge to frown, Valtteri looks to his left. Only to see Max hiding behind the wall next to the door. Sending Horner an apologetic look he told him, “I’m not here alone.” Before looking back at Max. The stubborn, almost child like look made him wonder if he had been wrong when he had thought about how mature Max was for his age. But the fearful eyes told him a different story.

“Oh is that so?” He heard Horner say as he saw the older man get up from the corner of his eye. “And who do you’ve got hiding there?” 

Instead of pressuring Max to come out, the simple words somehow seem to take away some of the tension in the air. From the corner of his eyes he saw how Max shoulders seem to relax a little and that he moved forwards to put his head around the corner. ‘Hi Christian.’ 

Christian didn’t say anything, just raised an eyebrow at his driver. “Uh there is something I wanted to talk to you about and I didn’t know how to. So Val volunteered to come with, so I wouldn’t have to do it alone and…”

“Max!” Instantly the rambling Dutchman stopped. “Why don’t you come in and take a seat?” Christian told him.

Nodding, Max all but dragged Valtteri with him into the room. As he took a seat, he noticed Max pulled his own chair a little closer to his. 

“Now what is it you want to talk about?” Christian calmly asked. 

Biting his lip, Max looked again at him with uncertain eyes. This time he gave him an reassuring nod. Still the younger hesitated a little before looking back at Christian and Valtteri could only imagine how hard this must be for him, whether it was the right thing or not. 

“The thing is….., well you see things haven’t been so great with my dad.” Christian’s face didn’t show any reaction, he just nodded. “You know he has always been there for me, but this season something has changed.” Max swallowed hard. Hands moving nervously on his lap. “He has been pushing me to be perfect. Beyond perfect even and if I failed to do so, he would….” Choking on a sob, Max looked at him.

Taking a dreap breath Valtteri looked towards the Red Bull boss. “From what I saw this morning and from what I understand from Max, he has been verbally abusing his son sir.” 

A sob was heard on his left side. Instinctively he reached for Max hand, rubbing soothingly over the younger man’s knuckles. 

Again Christian nodded, but Valtteri noticed his eyes had hardened. “Can you tell me more about what exactly you witnessed this morning Mr. Bottas?”

“Are you okay with that Max?” He asked. It wasn’t his place to tell if Max didn’t want him to. The younger looked at him with tearful eyes, but nodded. It seems like although they had talked in Valtteri’s motor home, the reality of the situation had finally hit Max.

Intertwining his fingers with Max’s he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “As I arrived this morning I could hear voices and although I couldn’t understand what was being said, my gut feeling made me go take a look. It was then that I saw Max and Jos. The way Jos all but yelled at Max and his demeanor made me stay. Of course I can’t understand Dutch, but I didn’t have to to know that this wasn’t a normal agruement. It was a little later that Jos said something that apparent angered Max. Till then Max had kept quiet, listening to his father as he almost curled into himself. But when he did finally spoke up, Jos didn’t seem to like it very much and….” The memory of what happened that moment brought back the emotions and Valtteri had to take a moment to calm himself.

“He would have hit me, if Valtteri hadn’t been there to stop him.” The shaky words, made Valtteri immediately turn to Max. Who was in return looking at him. His eyes full of tears and fear, but he could also spot the determination again. Giving Valtteri a watery smile, he turned to look at his boss. “And it wouldn’t have been the first time he had done that.”

“Max.” Christian gasped. The Red Bull Boss had brought his hand up to cover his mouth and he looked pale. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier.” It wasn’t an accusation, but asked purely out of concern.

Max shrugged. “I was afraid. Felt like I couldn’t just leave my dad, not after everything he had done for me. That it would seem ungrateful.”

Christian nodded and asked some more questions and Max scared and hesitant started to tell his boss everything. It took everything in him to stay calm as Max told about the mostly verbal, but sometimes also physical abuse. From what Max told them, it thankfully never went farther than slapping as Jos was afraid, like Max had said to him, to leave marks. He got more inside at how Jos had manipulatited Daniel and Max enough to set them against each other.

There was an understanding in Christian’s eyes. Like something finally seem to make sense. Valtteri guessed that the man had also been surprised by his drivers suddenly growing so far apart. “If you want, I can talk to Daniel for you. Tell him a bit of the situation and making it a little easier for you to talk to him.” Christian suggested. 

Valtteri quite liked the idea. Max had enough on his plate already, so if the thing with Daniel could be made a little easier, he was all for it. From the corner of his eye he saw Max nodding too, excepting the man’s offer. 

“As for your father, he will be banned from the Red Bull facility. I’ll get the word out immediately after we are done here.” Christian told him. “I’m pretty sure I can also get him banned from the hotel too.” Max nodded. “As for the grid, I will have to look into it. In the mean time I can arrange security for you, if you want to.”

This time Max shook his head, much to Valtteri surprise. “No, no I don’t want to.” The Dutchman told them. “I’m trying to get away from my dad watching my every move, I don’t need someone else take over his job.” That sounded reasonable to the Finn. “And I don’t think he will try anything, it’s too public.”

Christian nodded. “But if something does happen, you’ll tell me alright.” Max instantly agreed. “And I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I expect you to keep an eye on him Mr. Bottas.” 

“Of course.” Valtteri replied quickly. After witnessing the event from this morning, he had instantly felt protective over Max. And although he was aware that he couldn’t be with Max 24/7, he did plan to keep close to him.

“Then there is one more thing.” Christian said. “With your father being banned, there is a big chance the media will hear about it.”

Max paled visible, swallowing hard.

“I suggest that when you do get asked about it, you keep your answer short.” Christian suggested. “Tell them something has happened between you and that you decided it’s better to take some time apart.” 

Still pale, Max nodded. “And if they ask more.”

“Just say that it’s private and you would like to keep it that way.” Christian told him. “And trust me, all families have argument or disagreements were they need a little time apart after it. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“That’s true.” Valtteri agreed. 

Christian nodded. “So it is a valid reason.” 

Still looking a bit unsure, Max nodded. “Okay. I can do that.”

“Very well.” Christian said, sounding pleased. “Then I think we are done here, aren’t we?” Max nodded, thanking his boss again.

It was only then that Valtteri noticed the time. “Shit.” He cursed silently. 

Max looked at him questioningly. “Something the matter Mr. Bottas?” Christian asked with a raised eyes brow.

“I was suppose to be at the garage at three.” And it was already well passed four. “Toto’s going to kill me.” 

Max gave him an sympathetic look. “I’m sure he will understand when you explain the situation.” It was kind of cute how Max was now trying to reassure him.

“Not to worry Mr. Bottas. I’ll give him a call and will explain everything.” Christian told him.

“You would do that?” Sure Christian seemed like a nice guy, but he hadn’t expect him to do that. Especially considering he was still a driver of the competitor.

“It’s the least I can do.”

Nodding in thanks, they said their goodbyes and left the office. 

Once in the hall way, he threw an arm over Max’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you.”

Max gave him a weird look. “Why?”

“Because we both know that wasn’t easy for you, what you did in there. How you told Christian everything.” 

Shrugging Max looked down. “I mean it. You really did so well.” Pulling the younger closer he placed a kiss on the side of his head. Causing Max to blush and him to smile in response.

As they left the Red Bull facility Max pulled away. “Well good luck with Toto.” He said a little awkward and shy. Then an mischievous look crossed his face. “And don’t try to make your car too fast.”

Valtteri tried very hard to give Max a glare, but couldn’t help laughing. “Just for that, I’ll make sure it will be.” He teased back.

Max smiled before hugging him goodbye and moving to the garage a few feet away. 

Valtteri watched him go with a smile. Only leaving when he saw him go inside. His gut feeling told him Max would be alright, making it easier for him to turn around and walk to his own garage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how to run a formula 1 team, so I hope this sounded at least a bit realistic. Also it would mean a lot to me if you let me know what you think, so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Exhausted Valtteri let himself fall on his hotel bed. Today was suppose to be a relaxing day, instead it had been one that he was still trying to wrap his head around. There was no denying that Max had turned his world upside down. Not just because of the situation with his father, but also because of the sudden feelings he had awoken in Valtteri. The protective feeling he got today, was not something he was familiar with or had ever felt as strong as he did today. And that over someone he hadn’t even been close with. That all had changed today. For the first time since coming to Formula 1, he had felt the need to be close to another driver. To keep him safe even. Not to mention that they seem to instantly connect. Which he guessed was mostly because of what happened this morning. But even with that he was surprised by the amount of faith Max had put in him by telling his story. He felt like that had played a big part in the rest of today’s events. He doubted he would have gotten Max to talk to Christian as quickly. Truly admiring the Dutchman’s bravery as he had told both his boss and him, the whole story of what had been happening.

Yes it had been what he wanted Max to do, but to actually do it, that took guts. It’s why he got the feeling Max had already been close to his breaking point. Today’s event might have been the final drop, especially now that he knew that he wasn’t alone to deal with it anymore. He had Valtteri. And although Jos might have manipulated and verbally abused his son. Tried to knead him into the perfect driver in his eyes. He apparently never succeeded in truly breaking his son. Something Valtteri was very relieved about. That too had made the step for Max to go talk to Christian a little easier, or at least that was his feeling. He naturally couldn’t speak for Max.

It all made him believe Max would be alright. Yes it was a process and he would need time. His father had done some serious damage, but nothing he couldn’t recover from in the end. And for now Max also seems to be okay. Valtteri had texted him earlier, to tell him he was leaving the garage and going to the hotel. Max had sent one back with a thumbs up. Quickly followed by one saying he was okay and that it felt good to focus on the car and racing. Something Valtteri found himself believe, especially as he got another one with a Dutch flag and an orange heart.

That was why he felt like he could relax now.

**  


He must have fallen asleep, as the next thing he came aware of was a knock on his door. Growning he got up, wondering what the team wanted now. Yes thanks to Christian’s call Toto had been understanding of his absence, but he still had to do all the things that had been on the agenda for today. 

Running a hand over his face, he opened the door, finding a shy looking Max. A sight that shouldn’t surprise him as much as it did. But the situation was still very new and he wasn’t quiet used to it yet.

“Hi.” There was a light blush on Max cheeks.

Giving him a little smile, he opened the door further to let him in. Once in the room Max turned around to look at him, frowning. “Are you okay?”

It confused him, his sleepy brain trying to catch up. Before he realized that was the problem. “Yeah. I just woken up, so give me a second to get used to the land of the living.”

A grin suddenly spread on Max face. “Or not.” The next thing he knew, the younger gave him a hard shove. Shocked, Valtteri found himself blinking up at the ceiling from the bed. Confused he looked back at Max, the younger just gave him a hand gesture that said he needed to get further on the bed. Something he found himself doing without a second thought, placing his head on his pillow.

Meanwhile Max had kicked of his shoes and was crawling onto the bed. The sight alone made his heart beat faster. Wondering what the younger was going to do. Wondering what he wanted him to do. All too aware that he had feelings for the man on his bed. Did Max return those? 

Max laid down besides him, before his mind could start running too wild. Placing his head on Valtteri’s chest and snuggling close to him.

For a moment Valtteri found himself unable to move. A little too long it seems as Max turned to look at him with insecure eyes. “Is this okay?”

It was all he needed to come back to life and relax. Wrapping his right arm around Max, he pulled him closer. “Of course it is.” It didn’t seem to convince Max. “Trust me, this is more than okay. It’s just that this is all so new. I’m not fully used to it yet.”

It was the truth. Not something he would normally just admit. But after today Max deserved nothing less.

Max nodded. “It’s been a crazy day.”

“It sure has been.” He agreed. 

Continuing to look at him, Max searched his eyes. It made Valtteri wonder what was going on. He was about to ask when he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own.

This time he didn’t freeze, instantly returning the kiss. It was soft, slow and even a little hesitant at the beginning. But he didn’t care, enjoying it.

It wasn’t until Max crawled on top of him and deepened the kiss, that his mind sent out a warning signal. One to always trust his instinct, he pushed Max back and broke the kiss. Smiling a little at the little whine that left Max lips. “Max we shouldn’t.”

Immediately Max pushed himself off him. Moving to the foot of the bed with bright red cheeks.

He cursed himself for his poor word choice. “I didn’t mean it like that.” Running his hand through his hair. “It’s just that…, this is all moving so fast.” It really was. Even when he had found himself enjoying the kiss, his conscience had told him to stop. That is wasn’t right. That they were moving too fast. Not wanting Max to do something he would later regret. What he would regret, or both. 

“Shit Max, we just said that this has been one hell of a crazy day.” Still Max refused to look at him. Which he could understand, the younger felt rejected. And he was the stupid ass who had possible destroyed something precious before it has even begun. 

He wasn’t about to let that happen though. He had to make it right. Had to explain. “Come on Maxy, look at me.”

Instantly his head shut up, with fiery eyes. “Don’t call me that!” There was that fire Jos had failed to extinguish.

Valtteri liked seeing it and raised an eyebrow. “What, Maxy?” The way Max his shoulder tensed, told him it was exactly that. It made him wonder why, but quickly realized that Max might feel belittled by it. Maybe even more after he thought Valtteri rejected him. Something he still needed to fix. “Why? I like it and I like calling you it.”

Angry eyes glared at him, but Valtteri wasn’t about to let it go. “And between you and me, I quiet like the sound of ‘my Maxy’.” He said with a wink. Trying to lighten the mood a little.

It did throw off Max, as he blinked, clearly unsure of what to think or feel.

“I was not rejected you Max. It’s just going a bit too fast for me.” Honesty, that’s what they needed right now. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you. I just think that it will be better if we take this slow.” He saw Max was processing what he said. “What do you think?”

His heart clenched when he saw the look of surprise on Max his face, that he was asked about his opinion. It made his curse Jos once again for what he had done to his son.

“Maybe, maybe you are right.” It still sounded unsure.

“You can think about it, don’t worry.” Valtteri assured him. “A lot of things happened to you today. I understand that. Even more reason to not rush in to this.” He reached his hand out to Max.

Biting his lip, Max hesitated before giving a nod. Stretching his arm to take Valtteri’s hand.

Smiling he pulled the younger closer. “Why don’t we watch some tv.” He suggested. “You can even stay the night here if you want.” Max gave another nod as he laid his head back on Valtteri’s chest. “And then we’ll see how you feel after a good night sleep. But I mean it Max, I do want you. So much that I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret. 

“Thank you.” Max said. “For being so considered about me.”

“Not just you.” Valtteri explained. “I myself don’t want to make that mistake either.”

As Max gave him a grateful little smile, Valtteri found himself leaning in for another kiss.

**

The next day Valtteri found himself in Max his motor home, before he had to go to his own garage. The night before they had just watched tv and after that Valtteri had given Max something more comfortable to wear for the night. 

Both had slept well and had decided on eating breakfast together. After, they had agreed to meet here before Max had went to his hotel to change and meet his trainer. Valtteri himself had decided on a run. 

The mood was relaxed as he was sitting on the couch with Max his head on his lap. The younger was scrolling through his Instagram. Checking on what his friends were doing and from time to time showing Valtteri a photo if he found it worth sharing. 

Both just enjoyed being together.

He was just answering an email, when the door to the room was thrown open.

“Hey Max, Christian said….” Daniel words instantly died at the sight that welcomed him. Eyes narrowing as he looked at Valtteri.

That didn’t stop Max. “Dan.” He exclaimed. Jumping up, before throwing himself into the Aussie’s arms. 

Daniel face showed clear surprise, but still he wrapped his arms around Max, returning the hug. His eyes however never left Valtteri, making the Finn feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Uh Max, what’s he doing here?” The Red Bull driver finally asked as Max pulled back.

Looking back at Valtteri, the Finn could see the insecurity in Max his eyes. This time though, there wasn’t anything he could do to help Max. This was a conversation Max himself would need to have with Daniel. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” He said getting up. Giving Max shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You can do this, just talk to him.” He told Max softly.

Max nodded, still a bit afraid but also determined. Giving Valtteri a thankful smile. “I’ll text you later.” Valtteri nodded, before taking his leave. 

**

He was looking over some data, when his phone vibrated. Grabbing it, he saw Max had sent him a photo. Opening it, he saw a selfie of Max and Daniel. Both had matching grins and the photo was followed with the text ‘I got my brother back!’ letting out a sigh, he smiled in relieve. He hadn’t been sure how the conversation between the Red Bull drivers would go, so seeing this made him really happy. Max his pain about the situation with Daniel, about the though of losing him still fresh in his mind.

‘So everything is cool again, between you?’ He sent back. Just to make sure.

The reply was almost immediately. ‘Yeah. Christian already told him. He just wanted my version. He actually feels guilty.’

It was something Valtteri could understand. He would probably feel the same if he was in Daniel’s position. Even if the Australian was just another victim of Jos’s scam.

‘Really happy for you!!’ He replied. ‘See you after practice?’

Max replied with a thumbs up and a kiss. 

With a bright smile on his face, he went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, the reason I didn’t include Max and Dan’s talk is because I have been written this from Valtteri’s POV. It felt weird to just jump to Max’s.
> 
> As always, kudos and review are love and very much appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday had went by quickly for them, with team meetings, qualifying, fans and media obligations. At the end of it, both went back to their own room. Liking to be alone the night before the race. So they didn’t see each other until just before the drivers parade on Sunday. Choosing to meet outside, before going in together.

He was posting a photo on Instagram, when he heard his name. Looking up he saw Max jogging up to him with a smile. The Dutchman giving him a hug as he reached them.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked.

Max shrugged. “Good, I guess.”

He nodded. He knew younger was nervous, wanting to get a good result today in front of his orange army, friends and family. Speaking of family, the media thankfully hadn’t asked to many questions about Max’s father. Excepting Max his reason when they did ask. It also helped that Jos had left quietly and didn’t cause any problem. Which was an relieve to both of them, as they were aware Jos could have easily gone to the media. Telling them some kind of sob story about how his son didn’t want him anymore or how he got sent away. But no, Jos had been awfully quiet. Valtteri suspected that Jos might be afraid to do so. The main reason being that it would hurt his precious son and secondly because of his own reputation. Who would the media believe, the son or the father that had already been linked to abuse in the past? For him the answer was clear.

“And you, ready for some overtaking?” There was a teasing smile on Max’s lips.

“Always. So better keep a close eye on your mirrors.” He said with a bump of their shoulders.

Gasping Max put a hand on his chest. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Smirking he told the Dutchie. “I would and I will.” It earned him a puppy dog look, that made him chuckle. “That only works when Fanni does it.” He joked. Max huffed and pouted, making him laugh. “Come on, lets go inside.” 

They found most drivers already there. Some talking, while others had their headphones on and kept to themselves. Still everyone gave attention to the grid kids, signing the stuff they wanted to.

Looking next to him, he noticed how nervous Max was. His eyes darting around the room before landing on a tall German, who was talking to Stoffel on the other side of the room. Max looked back at him, uncertain. “Go join your little Dutch speaking group.” Valtteri told him with a smile.

Max returned it, thankful look in his eyes, before he made his way over to his friends. Valtteri himself joined Kimi. Actually enjoying how he didn’t have to speak with the other Finn. People might think it was awkward, but he actually found it quite relaxing. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Max laughing about something Hülkenberg had said and knew he didn’t have to worry.

**

It was long after the race before they met again. Max asking him to come to his hotel room. Luckily they had exchanged keycards, so he was able to enter even with Max not there yet. He got himself comfortable on the bed and was watching some tv when he heard movement in the hallway, followed by giggling.

“Well this is me.” He heard Max say. A few moments later the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Moving to the foot of the bed, he saw Max coming into the room. Looking far more stable on his feet than he expected. Behind Max, he could see Daniel.

Raising an eyebrow at the state of the Aussie. Daniel noticed and narrowed his eyes. “What? Max had something to celebrate and I had to drink away my sorrows, so don’t judge me.” 

Shrugging, he gave his fellow driver an apologetic smile. Dan did have a bad race. 

“Well I’ll see you.” Max told his teammate. 

“Yeah.” Daniel took a step, before stopping. “You better be taking good care of my boy, Bottas!”

Max flushed, whispering a loud. “Daniel.”

Valtteri however looked at the Aussie seriously. “I will.”

With a pleased nod, Dan gave a wave before walking towards his own room.

“Don’t mind him.” Max said, closing the door while still blushing.

“Nah, it’s good that he’s looking out for you.”

Max shrugged. “I guess.” 

Valtteri stood and hugged him. Wrinkling his nose as he pulled back. “You better be planning on taking a shower, you smell of alcohol.” Max flushed. “I won’t give you your celebration kiss until then.”

Max eyes widened, making him laugh by how quickly he disappeared into the bathroom.

**

The next day they, along with a few of their fellow drivers, traveled back to Monaco. Both went back to their own apartments. Max hadn’t been a fan of it at first, but Valtteri had explained that he found it important that Max would spend some time on his own. Feeling that it might be a little unhealthy if Max wanted to be with his constantly. Don’t get him wrong, he loved spending time with Dutchie, but Valtteri didn’t want Max to cling to him like he was some sort of lifeline. And being on his own might give the younger the time to truly process what had happened over the last few days. He did however make Max swear that he would call him if needed anything. 

So Valtteri went on with his day like he normally would. Boring every day stuff like unpacking, laundry and groceries, but also more fun stuff like spending time with Fanni. Enjoying taking a long walk with her and just playing with the Dalmatian. 

In the evening he texted with Max to see how he was doing. Max told him he had went on a bike ride to clear his head, which had helped a little. Valtteri had suggested that they could take one together the next day, to which Max replied enthusiastically. 

All and all he was prepared for a good night sleep. His mind at ease that Max was doing good, considering everything. 

**

The sound of his phone woke him up. Growning he wondered what someone could possible want at such hour. Picking up his phone, he saw Max’s name. Instantly fully awake and alert, he hurriedly picked up.

The other side of the line was quiet and for a second, he thought he might have dreamed it. “Val.” The amount of emotions in just that shortened version of his name, had him jump out of the bed.

“What happened Max?” He asked, while grabbing the nearest clothes he could find and put them on.

Max was breathing heaving now. “He…. My dad, he….” The sobbing that followed tore at his heart.

“Text me your address Max and I’ll be right there.

“Okay.” Was Max his soft response. 

Before he got the address, he was already out of his house, leaving a confused Fanni behind. Max apartment turned out not to be far from his, making him decide to walk, well run to it. Not wanting to deal with getting and then parking his car. 

A good ten minutes later he was at Max’s door. A little out of breath and feeling anxious. What had happened to get Max in such a state. 

“Max it’s me.” He said after knocking. 

There was movement inside, followed by the door being unlocked. When it opened, Valtteri’s heart clenched. Max eyes were red and puffy and he had tears streaks down his cheeks. 

With a sob, Max threw himself in his arms. Wrapping his arms around him, Valtteri pulled him close. Whispering what he hoped were soothing words.

They stayed like that until Max calmed down a little. Moving them inside, he closed and locked the door with one arm before wrapping it back around Max. Guiding him to the nearby sofa and sitting down.

“Can you tell me what happened Max?” He carefully asked when Max’s sobs had turned into just hiccups. He felt Max tense in his arms, but it was followed by a nod. 

“He called tonight.” The words followed by a hiccup, as Max pulled away a little. Valtteri made sure to keep one arm around Max his shoulder and that the other one was placed on the younger his forearm, softly stroking it. “I knew it was a bad idea to answer it, I thought…, or hoped I guess that…” This time it was a sob as Max struggled against his tears.

“You hoped that he might just wanted to talk?” He guessed.

Max nodded, whipping his tears away. “But he was so angry. Kept yelling how I’d betrayed him, turned against him and that I was ungrateful.” 

His anger flared up furiously, but he knew he had to control it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the feeling down as much as he could. “I take it, that is just the short pg version.”

Despite everything Max let out a laugh, but it sounded bitter and sad. “You could say that.”

“Well it was bound to happen, that he would do something. We just didn’t know when and how.” Max nodded. “Looks like he went for the angry approach. Which makes sense, he has lost his little poppet. And he might have tried to make you feel guily with his anger.” It wasn’t unlikely and Jos probably thought he still had some influence on Max. Which he did, just not in the way he thought. His anger was more likely to make Max pull away more, than guilt him into going back. “But I know you won’t let that happen.” 

Max looked up to him with pained, tearful, but admiring eyes. “How do you know?”

Smiling softly he pushed a few strands of hair off of Max his forehead. “Because your father might think so, but he didn’t break you. You still have fire inside of you, determanation.”

“Yet here I am, crying.” Max told him, clearly upset.

“He might not have broken you, but that doesn’t make this any less painful. He’s still your father, so his words still hurt.” Valtteri told him. “I would be worried if it didn’t.”

Max nodded, understanding. 

“But why didn’t you call me, when this happened?” He was careful to not make it sounds like an accusation, but it was an question that had went through his mind after Max his call.

Blushing Max looked down, mumbling something.

“Max, speak up please.”

The younger sniffed. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Oh Max.” He sighed. Maybe he had trusted Max too much, misjudging how big of a thing it would be for the Dutchman. Especially after a phone call like that from his father. “Baby, you listen to me. I rather have you call me 100 time too many, than have you not call like now.”

Ashamed Max nodded. “Sorry.”

“Maxy, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. It just that, you got me worried. I hate seeing you like this.” He tried to explain. “You don’t have to endure this alone anymore. I can help you and I want to help you. But I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what is going on.”

Max didn’t answer, just nodded and snuggled closer. Valtteri leaned his head on top of Max’s, enjoying having the dutchman close and as safe as possible.

“I think that, like yourself in Spa, I’m not used to this yet.” Max eventually said, breaking the sillence. “Having someone to trust.”

Valtteri nodded. 

“But I’m happy you’re here.” Max said, before muffling a yawn. 

Chuckling he placed a kiss on Max’s his hair. “Why don’t we get you to bed.”

Nodding, Max slowly got up, pulling Valtteri with him. Making him follow Max into his bedroom. 

Getting the younger back into his bed, he smiled at the pleased sound the Dutchman made. His eyes were still puffy, but Max was relaxed again and that was good to see.

Sleepy eyes looked up at him. “Stay?” It was spoken with a hint of insecurity.

“Of course.” He answered. Placing a kiss on Max’s forehead. “Just gonna use the bathroom, okay?” Max nodded and pointed to the door, that he suspected was the bathroom. “Sleep, I’ll be right back.”

Max made an approving sound, eyes already closing. Smiling Valtteri made his way to the bathroom.

When he was done he pulled off his shoes and sweatpants and got into bed. Without hesitation he moved over to Max, spooning him from behind. Letting himself relax as he felt Max lean into his touch, even in his sleep.

**

The next morning he found himself slowly waking up. His eyes and head feeling heavy as the night hadn’t giving him enough sleep. Growning he reached out for Max, who wasn’t in his arms anymore. Eyes blinking open as he only felt an empty space beside him, Max wasn’t there anymore. Frowning he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes before looking around in the still dark room.

It took his sleepy mind a while, before it became aware of the faint sounds coming for somewhere else in the appartment. Both curious and feeling the need to check on Max, he got up. Moving towards the living room he could smell food and coffee, always a good combination.

Entering the living room he could see Max in the kitchen. The younger was busy, putting scrambled eggs on a plate when he became aware of Valtteri’s presence.

Immediately he wished he hadn’t, because Max’s his face feel. “Oh, you’re up already.” Followed by a soft, what he believed to be a curse in Dutch.

Folding his arms, he raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

“Well not really. I just wanted to suprise you with breakfast in bed.” Max cheeks were tinted red and he was pouting a little.

“And to what would I have owned that pleasure?” Valtteri asked as he moved into the kitchen area. The younger didn’t turn to face him, so he used that opportunity to press himself against Max’s back, arms encircling his waist. Placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“You tell me mister I am 29 now.” Max teased. 

Valtteri hasn’t expected that, dumbfounded he let Max go, taking a step back. As Max finally turned around, he looked insecure, but that look was quickly replaced by a soft little smile. “It’s the 28th today.”

Damn it was his birthday and he had completely forgot. Sure his birthday had never been a big deal to him and with everything going on, seemed even less important. But to not be aware it was today, while Max knew made him feel kind of stupid.

Wait, he frowned, how did Max know. Before Spa they never been close, so he couldn’t imagine that Max randomly knew his birthday and it hadn’t came up in any of their conversations. “How did you know?”

Max blushed, looking up at him through his lashed. “Dan told me yesterday.”

“And how did Dan know?” Sure he talked to the Aussie more than Max in the past, but still the same went for him.

“I believe Seb told him.” Max explained. Well that made more sense. “And I was going to buy you a present today, although I had no idea what to buy you. And then when I woke up, I thought that maybe I could make you breakfast in bed. I’m far from a good cook, I know.” Gesturing to countertop the plate was on. There was the scrabbled egg, a boiled egg in a holder and a little further there was a toaster with toast about to pop out. “But I can make the simple things.” Max rambled on. “So happy birthday!”

Surging forward he kissed Max. In admiring disbelieve that Max did that for him, birthday or not. “Thank you Max.”

The younger smiled. “You’re welcome.” A smile, followed by a kiss. “Now take a seat, so I can finish this before it’s cold.”

“Only if you join me for breakfast.” Chuckling, Max shook his head. Valtteri knew it wasn’t a no, just more disbelieve or something along those lines.

“Okay.” Before he gestured the coffee machine. “Can you pour the coffee, while I set the table?”

With a nod, he made his way to the machine as Max grabbed an plate for himself to put the rest of the scrabbled eggs on.

Putting the two cofffee’s on the table, he took a seat. Chuckling to see what Max had placed on the table. Cheese, ham, jam, butter and a pack of chocolate sprinkles.

“What, I am Dutch, of course I’m gonna have hagelslag.” Max defended himself as he handed Valtteri his plate.

“And that’s exactly why I’m laughing.” He teased the younger.

Max huffed. “Mean.”

Laughing he leaned half over the table. Using a finger to gesture to Max that he had to do the same. The Dutchman did and met him halfway, so Valtteri could place kiss on his lips. “I love my birthday present, thank you.” He spoke softly before sitting back.

Max did the same, with a pleased smile on his face. 

**

After breakfast, he helped Max with putting everything in the dishwasher. Before going to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Max had searched through his closet looking for a shirt that would fit Valtteri. Because he might not be as tall as his Dutchie, his body was wider. Max eventual found one that he thought one of his friends had left behind once. 

Later as he made his way to the living room in his sweatpants and the shirt Max had given him, he was aware that they had to talk. He just didn’t know how to opproach it with Max. How far would he want to go in relation to his father? What was clear, was that Valtteri would do anything to keep Max safe and to not have him near a panick attack like he had this night. 

Max was playing FIFA as he entered, of course. He looked up at Valtteri with a smile, pausing the game. But his smile disappeared as he saw Finn’s face. He saw him swallow. “I guess we need to talk.”

Valtteri nodded. “Yeah. I understand if you don’t want to, but I think it’s important.”

“I know.” Max nodded. “I have already been thinking about it myself too.” That was good. Valtteri was relieved, as it would make this a little easier for him too. “While you were in the shower, I called my mental coach. We have an appointment for tomorrow morning and we’ll see if he can help me. If not, he knows someone who can.”

That took him by surprised. He was truly amazed that Max already took that step himself. “That is really great Max.” And also really brave in his eyes.

Max nodded shyly. “Tonight was a wake up call and not something I want to go through again.”

“Understandable.”

“My dad will always be part of my life, he is still my dad after all. He has done so much for me, but…. But right now, I don’t want him close to me.” It was clear how hard it was for Max to admit that. “I don’t want him to call me, to come to my races.”

“Did you hear anything about if Christian can get him banned from the track?” He asked softly.

Max shook his head. “No, but he is working on it. I know he asked Dan if he would be willing to help.”

“Dan, how can he help?” Valtteri frowned.

“He can complain against Jos, which will makes Christian’s case stronger.” Max explained. “At least that’s how they explained it to me.

“In that case I’m willing to help to. After all my last encounter with him was pretty hostile.” He tone was light, trying to not make this heavier than that it already was.

Max gave a nod. “I’ll let Christian know.”

“As for him calling you, maybe it’s an idea to get a new phone number.” Valtteri suggested.

Max lifted and tilted his head. “That might be a good idea.” 

“There is of course no guarantee that he won’t find out the new one, but it’s worth the try.” He said. “And it might give you some more peace.”

Max nodded. “I can text people not to give it to my father as I text them my new member.”

“Won’t that raise questions?” 

Max shrugged. “I’ll give them the same reason as the media. My family and friends already know my dad and I aren’t always on the same page, so I don’t think they’ll be that surprised.” Valtteri nodded. “And to be honest, not that many people even have my phone number.” 

Max blushed as he admitted the last part, but Valtteri only found it very wise. “Same.” He always liked his privacy, so he wasn’t about to hand out his phone number to just anyone. Now a days there were other ways to contact him for those he deemed not close enough for his phone number. 

“Speaking of people knowing. Christian has me talking to someone from the media team when I arrive in Monza.” He found himself tilting his head, not quite understanding what Max meant. “So I’m ready in case my dad does go to the media or one of the journalists does decide to dig into it.”

That made sense. It was good that they had Max prepared, just in case. But what about until Monza? “And what if something like that happens before then?”

“Christian gave me a number in case that happens.” Max told him. “And Red Bull has a statement ready, that they can’t make any comments on the situation and that they respect my privacy and so should everyone else.”

Valtteri found himself nod in agreement. “Christian and you really thought ahead already.” 

Max smiled and nodded. “Yeah, especially Christian. He seems set on protecting me.” He chuckled, making Valtteri raise and eyebrow. “It’s just that, well he seemed to be in protective father mode in Spa.”

“Well you are the baby of the team, aren’t you?” Laughing when Max glared and hit his arm. “Auw, you can’t hit someone on his birthday.”

“I can if they deserve it.” Max said with a grin and playfully stuck out his tongue, making him laugh.

“Okay, fair.” He told him, before getting up. “Then I think we are done here, or was there more we needed to talk about?” Max shook his head. “Then I’m going home, Fanni is probably anxious for my return.

Max paled a little. “Oh no, poor puppy!”

Valtteri shook his head a little, with a smile. “Don’t you worry about it.” He told the younger. “Are we still on for that bike ride?”

“Of course.” Max said.

“Okay, then I’ll be here at 2pm to pick you up. Be ready!”

Max grinned, walking to the door with him. Hugging Valtter, before kissing him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out to be pretty long, but I couldn’t find it in my to split it in two. 
> 
> I also gotta thank @Lana_blue_of_zintowa for the phone call idea.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! And please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Valtteri was just arriving on the track in Monza when Daniel joined him.

“How bad was he?” He raised an eyebrow, not sure what the Australian was talking about? “Max I mean.” Daniel clarified. “From what I understand he had a panic attack a few days ago.”

“No panic attack, he was just very upset.” He told the other man.

“Damn, why didn’t he call me?” Valtteri sent him a questioning look. “I mean, it’s good that he called you. Just that, I would’ve been there faster, you know.”

He nodded, that makes sense. “I don’t know, maybe he trusted me more?”

“You think he doesn’t trust me enough?” Daniel sounded hurt.

“Well in this situation maybe. You and him probably need to rebuilt some trust after Jos’s doings, which takes time.” He explained his thoughts. “While when it comes to Jos, I have been the one at his side to support him.” He shrugged. “So yeah, I think in this situation he might have trusted me more.”

Daniel nodded, deep in thought.

“Don’t take it too hard okay.” He told Dan. The last thing he wanted was for the other man to hold it against Max. “His father is still a very sensitive subject.”

“I won’t. It’s just that I want him to know that I’m here for him, you know.” 

He nodded. “I’m sure he knows.” Placing a hand on Daniel’s shoulder in comfort. “There is just a lot happening in Max his life. A lot of changes.” Dan nodded. “So a reminder that you are there might be a good idea.” 

“I can do that.” Dan said with a grin. “And we know he is safe here.”

Frowning he looked. “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t Max tell you?”

“Tell me what?” He hadn’t spoken to Max since yesterday.

“Oh, Christian called us in this morning to tell us that Jos is now officially banned from the track and all facilities around it. For here and any future races this year.” Daniel looked a bit bashful as he said that. “Max was still there when I left, so he might not have had a chance to tell you.” 

Valtteri shrugged. “It’s okay.” And it really was. He was sure Max would still tell him, but it was good that his first thought wasn’t to call him when it happened. “How did he take it?”

“To be honest, he looked relieved. Like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.” Daniel said with a sad smile. 

He nodded. That was indeed pretty sad. “I’m sure I’ll talk to him about it later.” Daniel nodded. “Well I got to go. I will see you around.” The Aussie gave him a smile and a wave.

As he walked towards his motor home, he thought about how good it was that Jos was banned from being at races. Before quickly focusing his thoughts back to racing. He would talk to Max later, so there was no need to let it distract him from his job at the moment. 

**

Max did call him later that day to tell him the news. Telling him that it felt like he could breath easier now that he was sure his father wouldn’t just pop up somewhere on the track. Though that reaction also gave him mixed feelings. Valtteri told him it was natural, even considering everything Jos was still Max his father. It took a little effort for the younger to see that. After that Max told him that he and Red Bull were working on a statement that they would bring out after the race weekend was over. Explaining how Max and Jos had decided it would be better to take some time apart and that was why Jos wouldn’t be at any future races. Or something along the line. Although Max didn’t like it very much, he was thankfully very aware that it needed to be done, as it would be a matter of time before the media started asking questions and try to dig into it. It was better to be ahead of the situation. 

After that call they barely saw each other, both of them focused on the race ahead. And to be honest, Valtteri liked it like that. Not that he didn’t like spending time with Max, quite the opposite actually, but his focus at race weekend should be on the race and not on Max. And right now it looked like Max felt the same, which was really good. 

**

It was Sunday evening and he had been trying to get a hold of Max. They had had quite the battle for 3rd place, until they touched and Max had gotten a 5 second penalty. From what he heard the Dutch man had been far from pleased about it and he wanted to make sure he was okay. The younger however wasn’t picking up his phone and he felt a little unsure of what to do. His heart demanded to get in contact with the Dutchman, but his brain told him that if Max was still pissed it might be better to leave him alone for a while.

Still undecided he sent Daniel a message if he knew how Max was.

‘Here with me at bar’ He got back. ‘Is in a bad mood’. Yep that didn’t surprise him. ‘Want me to send him to you later?’

Did he want that? He did have to admit that he longed to see Max after barely seeing him since Wednesday. Missing him now the racing was done. But he wasn’t sure Max felt the same, especially after this race. ‘Not sure if Max will like that’ 

‘Pff he needs to get over it! Not your fault’ he smiled at that, even if he wasn’t convinced Max would also see it like that. So he just sent a smile emoji back.

**

Dan hadn’t answered after that, so he was a bit surprised when there was a knock on his door about an hour later. Pausing the tv show he was watching, he got up. His suspicions that it would be Max, was proven right as he opened the door to see the Dutchman. 

The tightened jaw and fiery eyes told him that the younger was still mad. “You’re sure you want to be here?” 

Max huffed and pushed past him to go into the room. Sighing he closed the door. Like everyone else he was aware Max had a temper, this was just the first time he witnessed it up close.

“So what are you so mad about, the penalty or yourself?” He asked. Struggling to hold his laugh as he saw the look on Max face. The younger looked at him in pure disbelieve, before full out glaring at him. But he was a cool Finn, so it didn’t waver him. “Well?”

Max glared at him a few seconds more, before a frustrated sound left his throat. “I don’t know. Both!” As he sat down on the bed.

With a small smile, he took a seat in the chair opposite of the bed. “Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

If looks could kill, he would’ve been dead right now. “How can you say that. I could have been third today.”

“I’m aware. We had one hell of a battle for it.” He said calmly.

“So do you agree with the penalty?” 

Shrugging he caught Max his eye. “I think from my point of view, I should always say yes.” Max huffed. “But even if I didn’t, it’s not going to change anything.”

“Stupid stewards.” 

Muffling a laugh, he realized that although Max was mostly very mature for his 20 years, he could still very much act like a child. He suspected it might be a side effect from growing up too fast. From having to be mature, even when Max was just a teen. And combine that with his temper and this is what you got. Not something he was very familiar with himself. From an early age he had been a master in controlling his emotions.

“I do get your frustration Max, but it won’t get you anywhere.” He told him carefully.

“So what? I should just forget about it?!” Max angrily replied.

“More accept it as it is and move one.” He suggested. But he knew it wasn’t always that easy, even for him. “In two weeks there is a new race, with new chances.” Another huff. “Take this with you and learn from it.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Max angrily crossed his arms.

He smiled sadly at him. “Do you think races always go my way?” He asked. “That I don’t want to drive for my own chances instead of helping Lewis win and get him the fifth world title?” It was meant to be a distraction, but also give Max some inside in his situation, his life.

It seems that it worked as Max posture changed. A look of understanding crossed it face, before it made place for one of compassion. “It must suck to be the wingman.” 

“I hate that term.” It was true. It was one thing to be the second driver, but that term seemed even more offensive.

“I get that.” Max said, the understanding look back on his face. “Do you think you could have won if you could’ve raced for yourself?”

Good question. “I don’t think so, not this weekend at least.” He shrugged. “Well maybe with a good strategy and a bit of luck, you’d never know. But my car didn’t feel as fast as the Ferrari’s and Lewis’s.”

“I’m sorry.” Max looked a little bashful as he said that.

“It’s okay, I know what I signed up for when I signed my contract.” He told the younger. “Both times.” But that didn’t mean he always liked it, especially this season.

“I’ve been acting like a brat, haven’t I.? 

Valtteri shook his head. “I won’t say that. You got angry, but that is also because you care so much about racing. Sport brings out emotions, both in the athletes and the fans.”

“Unless you’re a Finn.” Max teased.

He chuckled. “Trust me, even us Finn’s feel it. We are just better at keeping it in.” 

“Good to know.” The younger winked, his mood changing.

“And remember, what happens on the track, stays on the track.” He told Max. Because whatever it was that they had, it wouldn’t work if they couldn’t separated their racing lives from their personal ones.

Max looked at him with big blue eyes. “Did I cross that line?”

Valtteri shook his head. “You were angry, you are allowed to be and most importantly, you didn’t make it personal.” He tried to explain. “Lets just make a deal that if we are angry or upset at each other for something that happened on the track, that we won’t take it home.”

Max worried his lip, looking deep in thought. “What do I do when something like that does happen?”

“When you do take it home?”

“No, when something happens and I get angry?” Max said. “Am I suppose to stay away until the anger is gone?”

Valtteri was happy the younger actually was taking this serious. Thinking it through, instead of just agreeing. “I think that is indeed the best. I much rather have you call or text me that you need some time, then that you come to me to pick a fight.”

Max nodded. “And you’ll do the same?” Then he laughed. “Not that you really have to, you’re like a second iceman.”

He chuckled. “Trust me Max I can get frustrated and angry too. I maybe able to keep it under control more, but even I will be in situations that I have to take a step back or need some time alone.”

Tilting his head Max took that in. “And if one of us does something to the other on the track and he regrets it?” 

“Depends if the other is angry or not, but the least we can do in that case is text the other to let them know and apologize.”

Max nodded again. “I think I can do that.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

Max shrugged. “I don’t like making promises that I’m not sure I can keep.” He told Valtteri honestly. “And you know me, I can be pretty hot headed.” That earned him a nod in conformation. “And if I do take it home, you should definitely confront me about it or even send me away.”

The self knowledge Max showed, was something he liked. Admired even. As it was one thing to have it, but another to share it. “And you would be okay with that?”

“When it happens, probably not. But I like to think that when I calmed down, I’d be grateful you did.” Max told him.

Valtteri nodded. “I think the most important thing is that we need to be honest with each other, like you are doing now. About our emotions or the things that go through our head.” He said to Max. “Not that we have to tell each other every little detail, just the important stuff.”

Max cocked his head. “How exactly do you mean that?”

Okay how was he going to explain this. It sounded all so simple in his head, but definitely wasn’t as easy to bring across. “Like right now I am not going to tell you I am tired. I am, but this conversation is more important.” He started. “But if it would be not just a physical, but also a mental exhaustion, I should tell you like ‘Max can we continue this tomorrow, I’m too tired for this right now’. Does that make sense.”

Max slowly nodded. “Like we need to tell each other the stuff that is important, because it will make us communicate better and understand the other more.” 

“Exactly.” Valtteri said. Happy that Max got it, even with his bad explanation. 

“And just so you know, I’m tired too.” Max said with a soft smile. 

“You wanna stay the night?” He asked. Laughing when Max was eagerly nodding.

The younger playfully glared at him. “Well if you must know mister I want us to be honest, I like spending time with you. Even if I still feel a little frustrated, being with you makes me feel better.”

That kind of brutal honesty he hadn’t expected. Then again, Max had trusted him already so much with his feelings, that it also shouldn’t.

Getting up he reached a hand out to Max. As the younger grabbed it, he pulled him up before giving him a kiss. “Thank you for being so honest with me.” Max cheeks colored a little. Honesty being replaced by shyness. Placing his forehead against Max’s, he said, “And I like spending time with you too.” That brought a small but bright smile on Max his lips that made his heart skip a beat.

He had no idea what the future held for them. If they could actually make this relationship work or not, but he sure as hell wanted to try and see. Wanted to be there for Max as he still felt very protective of him and was starting to care for him deeply. Not to mention that they weren’t sure what the situation with Max his father was. They just had take it day by day and see how it went, together.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to end this story here, as I feel like there isn’t anything else to write that could add to the story. I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and an even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed. It always motivations a writer just that little bit more and some of you even inspired me. Which brings me to AnaMachado, you are the inspiration for the Valtteri Daniel conversation at the beginning of this chapter, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And I will try to post the next chapter soon!


End file.
